


Exhausted and near death on a snowy mountain

by im_F_U_B_A_R



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_F_U_B_A_R/pseuds/im_F_U_B_A_R
Summary: that one scene in inquisition where u walk through the snow then collapse on your way to skyhold, but my oc kaz
Kudos: 2





	Exhausted and near death on a snowy mountain

**Author's Note:**

> posting shit from my tumblr on here and such

Kaz pushed through the snow, exhausted after days of walking through the mountains. He had to keep pushing but he didn’t know how much longer he could carry on. His magic was used only to regulate his body temperature so he didn’t die of exposure. He could barely keep up his pace of walking, his legs collapsed on him occasionally but he picked himself up as soon as he was able to again to keep walking. He never thought his life would end like this, not that he feared death, in fact it was looking to be the better option at this point, but he kept going, for the memory of Lydia and Farkus. He knew he had to keep pushing for them, the memorys they shared together pushed to the front of his mind like a wave that washed over him, his face grinned, as it was all he could manage at this point. Kaz missed them, he missed them more then anything and wish he could bring them back, to drop this Inquisition business. He saved the world once, wasn’t that enough? Seems the tides of fate say not. So he kept pushing, like he always does.


End file.
